


Lazy Days

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A young witch-incubus bond, Ana and Sombra get a little show, Incubus Jack, M/M, Rough Sex, Witch Gabe, halloween fic, their still getting to know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Jack certainly has a tough life as a contracted incubus. His new witch needs to relax.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 29
Kudos: 134





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ya'll!! 
> 
> It's the start of spooky season and I have a few fics for you!!

**Lazy Days**

Jack extended his arms, legs, back, tail, for a deep, pleasurable stretch. With a groan, he relaxed, melting bonelessly back onto the couch. The pillows weren’t silk, but they were comfy enough. What he deserved was a king-size bed. One with a feather mattress and a massive headboard for gripping. Like the one in his witch’s bedroom. Not that Gabriel was willing to share. For now. Jack rolled over, wrapping his arms and legs around his pillows, drifting back to sleep. 

  
  


Jack groaned and cracked an eye open at the sound of a jaunty birdsong. The incessant noise was coming from the tree outside his window - an oak tree even more ancient than he was. 

Jack rolled off his comfortable spot and stalked toward the annoyance. He whipped his tail back, snagged a pillow, and carried it with him. He opened the window and stuck his head out, scanning for the— there the shithead was! Jack reached back, took the pillow from his tail and chucked it. 

It hit the bird and knocked it out of the tree. 

“Shut up!” He yanked his head back inside and slammed the window closed.

Satisfied, he sauntered back to his couch and curled up with his pillows again, basking in the afternoon sunshine. 

  
  
  
  


He woke with a massive yawn that was so good it made his fangs extend. Another stretch was in order. Jack arched his back, extending all his limbs until they shook. He flopped back down on his couch, ready to go to sleep again, but he needed a drink. 

Languidly, he slithered off the couch and onto his feet. He left the room and headed for the kitchen. The air reeked of rosemary. Jack sneezed and rolled his eyes. Gabe was at work again, apparently. At the end of the hall where it opened into the living room, Jack paused. 

Gabriel  _ was _ at work - with two other members of his Coven. One was the woman with the graying-black braid. Jack liked her. She smelled like spice and didn’t poke her nose into his business. The second was the one had half her head shaved and the other half dyed pink. It was so hard to tell how old a human was. One day they’re twenty, the next they’re eighty. They aged too fast to keep track. From what Jack could puzzle out, she was the youngest, and the most fun. At least in theory. Gabriel never let her do anything fun in the house. The three witches had covered every available flat surface with bottles, vials, and jars. Some were filled with liquid, most were empty. 

Gingerly, Jack tiptoed through the landmines and went to the kitchen. 

“What a show,” the pink haired witch said, then added a wolf whistle. 

Jack kept his gaze forward as the rest turned to look at him. “Just getting a drink.” He waved a hand. “Keep making your love potions.” 

“Jesus!” Gabriel swore. “What the fuck have I told you, Jack? You have to wear pants!” 

Jack scoffed as he opened the fridge. “I don’t do pants.” He scanned the contents. Vials of plants floating in liquid, something bloody in a ziplock, human food leftovers, beer, ground up flowers. “Would it kill you to have water in here?” He grabbed one of the beers and stood back up. He twisted off the cap and guzzled the entire thing in one go. 

He put the bottle aside and found his Witch standing on the other side of the island. Gabriel’s heavily muscled arms were crossed, legs spread, face set in a glower. Low level hunger pains gnawed at Jack’s belly at the sight of his witch. Gabriel was delicious, but moody. Jack had yet to break him in. But Gabriel was proving delightfully difficult. 

“You know the rules,” Gabirel snarled. 

Jack’s insides warmed at the sharp tone. “If you keep sweet talking me like that I’m going to get all tingly.”

“Pants,” Gabriel growled. “Now.” 

Jack flicked his tail, wrapping it around another beer and pulling it out of the fridge. He didn’t break eye contact as he twisted off the top and took a swig. 

“I don’t do pants. Or orders.”

“You will when I have Coven members over.”

The growl to the words, the harsh glare, the little lift of those lips in a sneer. Jack smiled, slowly running his tongue over his lips. “Have I been…  _ naughty _ ? Are you going to punish me?” 

“Put on pants, or I’ll make sure you can never be naked again.” 

Jack slowly set the beer down, gliding over to his witch. Hunger simmered in his gut and made his mouth water. “Is that a threat?” He brushed the back of his knuckles against Gabriel’s washboard abs where the others couldn’t see. “Or should I call your bluff?”

Gabriel didn’t waver even for a second. In time, once Jack had trained him better, Gabriel would learn to drop his defences and let Jack’s powers seduce him. But until then, Jack would enjoy the stubborn set of that square jaw, the mild look of disgust in those deep brown eyes. He looked at Jack and only saw a demon, not the pleasurable partner he could be. If Gabriel only allowed things to take their natural course quicker, they could be past this distrustful stage and onto the more enjoyable parts of their partnership. 

“Are you two done eye-fucking each other?” Pink witch called. “Because we’re only half done filling this order, and frankly, I have better porn on my laptop.”

Oh yes, Jack liked her a lot. 

“We’re done,” Gabriel said, pointing back to the hall. “The incubus is going back to his room. Weren't you?” 

The dismissal stung, but only for a second. He grinned, batting his lashes at him. “Oh of course, Sir,” he purred, turning away so his ass pressed against Gabriel for a moment. “I was just  _ so thirsty _ .” He stepped away, tail flicking between Gabriel’s legs. Jack lifted it, letting it slide along his witch’s taint and under his balls. By the time the tip of Jack’s tail gave it a final caress, Gabriel’s fat cock was half hard in his jeans. 

“I have been a naughty,  _ naughty _ incubus,” Jack said, sauntering away, tail waving back and forth. It knocked half a dozen bottles off their perch and sent them crashing to the floor. “I will go to my room to be punished and think about what I’ve done.” 

He heard braided hair witch cover her chuckle with a cough. 

“Do come give me a well-deserved spanking once you’re finished here.” 

Both women laughed out loud. That should be payback enough for that uncalled for display of dominance. But Gabriel still needed to be taught his lesson. Jack passed by the door to his room— or what was serving as his room— and let himself into Gabriel’s. 

It was black as midnight, the space large and clean, but the darkwood desk and dresser were littered with bits and bobs. Jack closed the door and headed toward the California King sized bed. His tail slid along the desk, knocking off crystals, bunches of dried herbs, and a tin cup full of bird bones. They made a suitable mess. He threw back the black, silk sheets and sprawled himself on the luxurious fabric. 

The silk was almost as good as sex. Jack cuddled down into the exact center of the mattress. He rolled onto his back, letting his horns scratch and puncture the decorative throw pillows. He grabbed one with his tail and tossed it. It hit the vanity and knocked something to the floor. Sounded like something powdery and fine. 

The door slammed open. Gabriel stood in the doorway. “What are you doing?” 

“Making myself comfortable for my meal,” Jack said. 

Gabe glanced around the room. “You’re making a mess of my things.”

“Hadn’t noticed.” Jack rolled onto his belly, pulling knees up under him. 

“Get out of my bed.” 

“No.” Jack lifted his tail. “I’m hungry.” 

“I’m not fucking you right now,” Gabriel snarled. “I have people over.”

Jack widened his knees. “If you won’t feed me, I guess I’ll have to go find someone to feed off of.”

“You wouldn’t—” 

“I’m hungry,” Jack said. He looked over his shoulder. “Now, you wouldn’t want me to feed off the wrong people, would you? That it gets back to your coven that you’re not taking care of me.”

Gabriel’s lips peeled back into a snarl. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Jack shrugged one shoulder, making his back arch with the motion. “Wouldn’t I?” 

Gabriel’s glower stayed intently on Jack’s face. Jack smiled at him, rocking forward, dragging his hard cock against the soft bedsheets. Either Gabriel fed him, or he went hunting for an unsuspecting witch. He got fed either way. 

“You’re not worth the trouble,” Gabriel snarled, advancing toward the bed, unbuttoning his pants. 

“I’m worth so much more than trouble,” Jack countered, lifting his ass to meet Gabriel’s massive— for a human— cock. 

Gabriel grabbed him by the hips and pulled him to the end of the bed. Jack allowed himself to be pulled, loving how the human’s fingers dug into him so hard they’d leave marks. This was more like it. Gabriel released one hip and grabbed a handful of Jack’s ass, squeezing it hard. 

Jack groaned, claws kneading the sheets as Gabriel spread his asscheeks, then rammed his cock inside. Jack hissed as his body parted, molding itself around the human into the perfect fit. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel growled as Jack easily took the entire cock up to the hilt on the frist stroke. 

Jack moaned softly, his mind going hazy as his feeding instinct took over. He pressed back against Gabriel’s hips. In retaliation, Gabriel grabbed one of Jack’s horns, yanking his head back. Jack whined as his back bowed. 

“Keep your damn mouth shut,” Gabriel snarled, making Jack tingle from horn to cock tip. “If my covenmates so much as suspect—” 

“That you’re balls deep in incubus ass and loving it?” Jack finished for him. 

Gabriel leaning forward, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Jack’s chosen form where the neck met the shoulder. Jack stifled a cry. The coppery scent of blood hung in the air, making Jack’s eyes roll back. 

“Shut up,” Gabriel ordered. He shoved Jack’s face back down into the bed as he snapped his hips forward. 

Jack mewled into the sheets as his witch fucked into him with abandon. He went pliant under the rough assault, melted into whatever angle Gabriel wanted him in. He could taste Gabriel’s energy on his tongue, sharp as citrus, smokey as a fine scotch. Intoxicating. He wanted more.

Gabriel huffed in his ear, hips slamming into Jack’s ass. A thick musk uncoiled from Gabriel’s skin, tantinizling Jack’s nose and fogging his mind. Jack’s tongue lolled out as he drew in Gaberiel’s expended energy. Warmth flooded into his muscles as power flowed through his veins. The high of feeding wiped higher thoughts from Jack’s head. He was hungry, and Gabriel was feeding him. He wanted more. He wanted everything. His body tightened around Gabriel’s cock, rippling around it, milking it for the prize. 

Gabriel grunted, his breath harsh on Jack’s cheek as he nearly bent Jack in half to fuck into him. Jack slid his tail between their bodies. The end coiled around Gabriel’s warm, heavy balls and squeezed. 

“Fuck!” Gabriel sank his teeth into Jack’s neck again as he came in two hard eruptions. 

Jack moaned long and low into the sheets as he milked Gabriel’s cock for more. He was rewarded with another rush of seaman, sating his hunger. For the moment. He went limp in Gabriel's iron hold, enjoying how his witch fucked his ass a few more times before pulling out. The hand holding his horn let go, as did the one on his hip. The phantom pain remained, making Jack shiver. Gabirel’s load would sit heavy in him for hours, the witch’s touch still burned into him. It would be beautiful agony to move. 

“There, demon.” Gabriel stepped away from the bed, leaving Jack a boneless, full, mess on the sheets. “Now  _ behave _ .” 

Jack lifted his head enough to look over his shoulder. Gabriel practically hummed with power. His dark eyes were ringed by a corona of molten gold. He was even more beautiful. Jack smiled. Gabriel returned it with a glare as he tucked his soft cock back into his pants. 

“I want you out of my room.”

“No.” Jack rested his head on his arms. “It’s our room.” 

“It’s  _ my _ room,” Gabriel snapped back. “You have your own.” 

Jack flexed his fingers, digging his claws into the sheets to the point of puncturing them. “Would you rather I mark my territory?” 

“Do not ruin my sheets. They were expensive as fuck.”

Jack shivered from head to toe at the word, full, but gluttonous for more. He lifted his tail. Gabriel grabbed and yanked it— and not in a fun way. Jack was dragged off the bed, claws tearing the sheets and mattress open. 

“Damn it!” Gabriel swore. 

Jack yanked his tail back and jumped back onto the bed, sinking his claws in deeper. “Mine now.”

The air around Gabriel shimmered like the dunes of Ankh zier. Thoughts of home soured the good feelings of being fed. At the moment, he very much looked like a Wrath Wraith. Jack knew how to deal with perpetually angry bastards. If Gabriel wanted to banish Jack back, Jack would put up a hell of a fight. He growled, peeling his lips back into a snarl. 

The heat around Gabriel dropped away and he pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a long, slow breath. “What the fuck am I going to do with you?” 

Jack relaxed back onto the bed, his claws retracting as he laid back down. “I wouldn’t say no to another meal.” 

Gabriel glared at him. That was apparently not on the menu. 

“Fine. Stay here. But do not interrupt me or my covenmates again. Understand?” 

He was mad. But there was a current of desire in that heat. Jack took his opportunity to explore it. He pushed himself onto his knees and gave his witch the sad eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“About the bed, no. But I’m sorry I upset you.” 

Gabriel heaved a sigh. “It’s fine. I can mend it.” 

Jack shuffled forward and pressed his cheek to Gabriel’s chest. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Gabriel scoffed, but didn’t push him away. “I’d ask what would you do, but we both know.” 

“I’ll make you dinner,” Jack purred, threading his arms around Gabriel’s waist that was even more of an hourglass shape than Jack’s own. 

Gabrial arched an eyebrow. “You cook?” 

Jack smiled. “I have had other witches I served who I wanted to do nice things for.” He closed his mouth over one of Gabriel nipples through his shirt. Gabriel grunted.

Jack peeled his lips away. “Unless you want me to make it up to you this way?”

Gabriel pushed him away, but with far more care than before. “No. Knock it off.”

Jack shrugged one shoulder and laid back down on the bed. 

Gabriel scoffed. “Out of my room.” 

Jack rolled over, turning his back to the witch.

Gabriel signed yet again and left the room in a much better mood than he had been. All he needed was a little incubus attention. Jack extended his  arms, legs, back, tail for a long stretch until he was satisfied. With a groan, he relaxed, settling in for a well earned nap surrounded by his new witch’s scent. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
